marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dogs of Hell
The Dogs of Hell were a motorcycle club with chapters in Nevada and New York. History Nevada Chapter Lorelei's Enthrallment takes over control of the Dogs of Hell]] When the Asgardian Lorelei and her thrall Jimmy Mackenzie came to Rosie's Desert Oasis, Lorelei was approached by the Dogs of Hell leader, Rooster. Impressed that he was a leader of men, Lorelei enthralled Rooster and the Dogs of Hell witnessed her superior strength as she murdered Mackenzie. The Dogs of Hell then proceeded to steal for Lorelei in an attempt to please her. They robbed a jewelry store and a gun shop within 48 hours of Lorelei's arrival, which caused S.H.I.E.L.D. and Sif to discover their existence. The Dogs of Hell witnessed Rooster kill his wife, Rosie to appease Lorelei. Coulson's Team arrived at Rosie's Desert Oasis and a firefight began, causing the Dogs of Hell to defend Lorelei against Sif. As Sif fought six different members and incapacitated them, Rooster was knocked unconscious by Agent Grant Ward. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men New York Chapter Massacre at Central Park In 2015, mysterious drug lord, known as Blacksmith, organized a big drug deal in Central Park, where was Frank Castle, his wife and children. Alongside with Kitchen Irish and Mexican Cartel, at the meeting arrived members of the Dogs of Hell. Blacksmith did not show up to the meeting, resulting in the gangs getting rattled and opening fire on each other. In the crossfire multiple members of the Dogs of Hell, undercover cop, and Frank Castle's family was killed.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Targeted by the Punisher The Dogs of Hell were one of three mobs, alongside the Kitchen Irish and the Mexican Cartel targeted by the Punisher in order to get revenge for the death of his family. He tracked Smitty and four other bikers while they was transporting a loot on the , ambushed and killed them.Daredevil: 2.01: Bang questioning Foggy Nelson]] After Massacre at the Burren Club, Matt Murdock heard attack on the Dogs of Hell from the police officers. Foggy Nelson decided to speak with his friend who was a member of the Dogs of Hell. He approached the entrance to the Dogs of Hell's headquarters, asking to let inside to speak to Smitty. At the mention of Smitty's name, the men guarding the entrance pat him down and then let him inside. He was brought to Jimmy the Bear, the leader of the Dogs of Hell. When he admitted that he knew Smitty from Catholic school when they were kids, Jimmy threatened him and told Leon to take him outside. He told Nelson that Smitty was killed when an army attacked his crew. He then told Nelson to leave and never come back. brutally killing the Dogs of Hell]] While on of their reid, member of the Dogs of Hell delivered to their warehouse Redfield Electronics's truck with dead driver. They decided to clean and disassembled. At this moment, Punisher attacked warehouse and massacring almost all the members inside the base and taking control of one of the trucks to be used in his plan. Punisher strapped the last remaining member of the Dogs of Hell to the driver's seat of the truck, and made him drive to the meeting point.Daredevil: 2.02: Dogs to a Gunfight leads his own crew outside]] Later, the Punisher took aim to the Dogs of Hell's Club and blew up one of their motorcycles they charged up to the rooftop he and Daredevil were on. Daredevil attempted to escape with the now unconscious Punisher where he nearly did until the gang threatened to harm a elderly citizen in the building. Using an empty gun tapped to his hand by Punisher and the chain that was previously wrapped around him, Daredevil engaged the Dogs of Hell in a brutal and grueling fight that led all the way down a stairwell with Daredevil ultimately defeating them all while Punisher managed to escape.Daredevil: 2.03: New York's Finest Deal with Hand The Dogs of Hell was hired by Madame Gao's faction of Hand to distribute Steel Serpent in New York City. Bikers accepted the offer and organized delivering of heroin to the south part of city using Rand Enterprises' vehicles.Iron Fist: 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots Last Remnants ]] As part of his mission of revenge, the Punisher tracked down the last members of the Dogs of Hell and killed them. He chased the last two to rural Alabama where they tried to escape on their bikes. The Punisher pursued them in a beat-up van, trading gunfire with his targets. The Punisher's shotgun blast disabled both of the bikes, leaving the Dogs lying in the road. Turning the van around in the road, the Punisher then proceeded to run both of them over, killing them.The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM Logos Dogs of Hell AoS.png|Hog Dogs of Hell Nevada's Chapter Dogs of Hell HK.png|Hound Dogs of Hell New York's Chapter Members Dogs of Hell Nevada Dogs of Hell New York Appearances Trivia *Following their introduction in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Dogs of Hell were introduced in the regular Marvel Comics universe, as one of the many criminal factions of New York City associated with Kingpin. References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:Dogs of Hell